Friends & More
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: They grow up together, they knew each other since 20 years ago. But they descovered their feelings at the moment that she was in danger.Danny & OC's Chapter 9 UP! Taking scenes from "Run Silent, Run Deep". Danny & family matters. He isn't alone anymore.
1. Prologue

**Friends & More**

**Disclaimer:** Danny or Flack or Mac... it means no one fo the CSI:NY characters belongs to me, but Annie, her family and others OC's yes.

**Warning:** This isn't review by a beta... I'm still learning and practice. Please be gentle.

* * *

(20 years ago)

A bunch of kids are playing in a baseball field. A girl with a ponytail and baseball cap is watching them.

"Can I play?"- she ask.

A fat red hair boy answered: "No, you don't. Girls isn't allowed"

She turns down her sight, and stills watching the game. After a while, the ball drops at her feet.

"Could you trow it?" – some blond boy yells her.

She takes the ball, feels the weight, watch it, and throws the ball like a professional player.

"Hey, you. You're in my team." – The blond boy calls her smiling. She runs.

"My name is Danny, How about you?"

"I'm Annie."

That's the way into Ann "Annie" Donovan and Daniel "Danny" Messer meet each other. In an old field of Staten Island, when he was 10 and she was 8 years old. Annie moves into the house just in front of Danny's house, with "Pope", his widow dad and her 3 older brothers.

They rise together, and this friendship becomes in a strong relationship, even when she moves to college in Chicago. They always search each other. When Annie finished her studies, they see several times. In a good times or in a bad times.


	2. When my friend becomes in a woman?

**Chapter One: When my friend becomes in a woman?**

Danny and Annie are drinking a coffee. They are talking for a while. His shift almost starts. She will going home.

"Don't be silly, you'll win that project." – Danny drink a sip, and Annie play with a cookie.

"I hope so, will be a big bonus in my salary, but I think that I have very serious competitions. I will know them the day when we show the projects."- Annie looks a little bit insecure.

Danny took her hand: "You was the top of your class, you will kick her ass girl." – Annie smiles.

Both friends says goodbye. Danny makes sure that Annie gets a cab.

* * *

Danny walks in the crime lab, Mac with Don calls him.

"We have a home breaker in the 709 on Maine with 21..."- Mac tells him, but when Danny heard the address, he lost the colours in his face. "Is someone there?" – He asks.

"Yeah, Stella is in there."

"Let's go then, that's my best friend place."

Don can't parks the car, when Danny jumps down and runs into the building. He up the seven floors running and screaming: "Stella? Annie?"

Danny gets in to the apartment. Everything was a mess. Books and planes are at the floor. Danny walks slowly. He is really scares. In the bedroom, he finds Stella who is talking with Annie, who is laying in a gurney.

"Annie"- He is in shock after see her. A black eye, several defense wounds. Her right arm with a big bandage.

Annie heard Danny's voice, and she opens her eyes.

He kneels by her side: "Shhh, keep quiet. Stell will go with you to the hospital. I'll pick you up there, after put order here. Can I call Pope?" – He asks gently. Annie denies with her head.

"OK, but if this becomes worst, I'll do it."

Danny starts to prepare a bag for her. Stella stops him: "I'll do that. There is some girl stuff that you can't have to know."

He drops the bag in Stella's hands: "OK. Stella did you know if she was...?" – Danny can't finish the phrase, but Stella reads his thoughts: "She was unconscious when the paramedics arrive. I'll keep you post."

Mac and Don are in the scene. Stella goes with Annie at the hospital. Mac looks Danny: "How are you?" – He asks.

"She is my best friend... I know her since my childhood, like 20 years ago. I help her to move to this place. Every piece of this place was made for her; she is the most talent architect." – Danny says that phrase with proud. Flack's voice interrupted: "Danny, nothing with value was taking: The printer, the music box, her TV, her jewels, nothing."

Danny looks around, and that was true, even the silver plate that she receive when she graduated was there.

Mac was searching in the others rooms. The bathroom was locked.

"Guys, this is lock."

"Wait"- Danny says. He fills a key, and the door opens. The room was empty, but Annie's bag pack was there. Danny takes it: "It's her laptop, she tries to save it."

"Guys, you'll have to come here." – Flack calls them. He was in Annie's studio. Everything there was destroyed. A lot of CDs on the floor, her sketches, draws pads, and her project was screw.

Danny closes his eyes: "That's her project; she will show on Monday... God this is unfair."

"All the things that were destroyed are from her job." – Flack says.

Danny looks piss off. Mac looks him: "If you want go with her, you can."

"Thanks, but I'll have to find the responsible of this."

(Meanwhile at the hospital)

"Would you tell your declaration?" – Stella asks Annie.

(Flashback with the relate)

"I go upstairs in the elevator. When I was opening the door, someone attacks me for my back, and throw me at the floor. He walks in to my place, but I try to stop him, and he hit me. I see him walks to my studio, so I lock my laptop in my bathroom, and try to scream for help. And then he beat me... After that... I don't remember... I... I just remember when I wake up, and my neighbours and the police was there."

Stella and the nurse start to collect the evidence and Annie's sample. After that Stella keeps the interrogation.

"Did you notice something weird in your life now?"

"I was so focus in my project, so I can't remember, but now you ask, I got a few mails and unknowns calls."

Just at this time Danny and Mac come in to the room: "Why you didn't say anything about that before? Why don't tell me that you have been harassment?" – Danny sounds piss off.

"Don't over react Danny, it was a few calls."

"Annie! why you didn't say nothing?"

"Danny, don't treat me like a kid!" – Annie was mad.

The doctor comes in: "Detectives, you'll have to get out a few minutes. The same order for the boyfriend." – Doctor looks Danny when he says that.

"I don't know that she was your girlfriend." – Stella tells Danny.

"She didn't." He answered back.

"So, why you are acting like a jealous boyfriend?" – Stella looks him. But Danny can't say anything, because the doctor leaves the room. The three detectives walk in.

Mac starts to talk with Annie.

"Miss Donovan, I'm Mac Taylor, I have to do some questions."

"Leave the formalities, I'm Danny's friend, call me Annie."

"Annie, I need that you tell me everything about your project."

Stella takes out Danny, trying to keep him in control. Annie starts to answers: "It's a design for a new build. In my office we had an internal pageant, and I win. For that reason my project is the project at my company."

"Did you know something about your competition?"

"No, only we meet them on Monday."

Outside, Stella tries to calm down Danny, and the nurse brings her the results,

"She is fine Danny, no sexual assault."

Danny makes a deep breath.

"Stella, could you leave her in my apartment. I want to process her laptop."

"Danny, you're emotionally involved, you won't..."

"I can't sat here and do nothing."

"OK, give me your keys. ·

Danny similes: "Thanks Stella."

Danny approach to Annie: "I'm sorry Ann, I just worried about you." – Danny speaks softly.

"I know Daniel, and I appreciate you." – Both laugh.

"Stella will take you to my place, I'll be there in an hours. Got it?"

"Yes… Danny, tell me the truth, was I raped? "

Danny hugs her tightly: "Thanks God, no my dear, but you were the target, he broke your project, destroyed your works, and stuff like that. Listen to me, go with Stella, I go to the lab, and work in some stuffs, and I'll go to the apartment. We will fix this, I promise you."

She nods her head.

(Crime Lab)

Danny walks fast into Mac's office.

"Any news?"

"We're waiting some results, but we don't have prints." – Flack answered Danny's question.

"She was lucky. Don't you think?" Mac looks Danny seriously.

"Remember the case of the last week, the woman who was raped and murdered in her place, a few blocks form here." – Flack looks Danny, like saying "Go for her, stay with her."

Stella comes in: "I left her at your place; I leave the keys with her."

"Thanks Stella."

Hawkes and Lindsay walks with a smile in her faces.

"Annie's receive a few mails from an unknown user. In one of them they say directly that she won't present her project." – Lindsay says.

"And the IP address is in a hot spot near her office." – Hawkes add the information.

Mac reads the e mails: "Stella, you and I will go Annie's office. Sheldon, keep the computer, meanwhile Lindsay process the evidence collected in her place. Danny, go with her, we keep you post, and if we need you, we call you OK?"

Don takes Danny to his place.

In the car Danny was in silence.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing Don, just I'm thinking. Wait a minute, can we stop here, I want buy her something that cheer her up."

They walk in to the stationary store. Danny asks for a draw pad and specific pencils. Don just observers him.

Back in the car, Don restarts the talk.

"When did you know her?"

"Man, since 20 years ago… we played baseball together."

"Really?, Baseball?"

"Annie was rise by her widow father and her 3 older brothers. Also his dad was the baseball coach in our school, so she learns to play very well.

Don smiles, and Danny jumps down to the car.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Danny, wait a minute. Don't bother with her."

Danny looks in a strange way.

"Don't bother with her because she didn't tell you about the harassment. She is a woman ¿you know that? She thought that she can handle that, but nobody knows that this guy will do one more step."

"Don't worry, I won't bother her."

Don was leaving, and Danny stays in the door thinking: "When my best friend becomes in a woman?"


	3. Always

**Author's Note: **Thanks to PrettyEyes72 for the review. I'm working in my mistakes :)

* * *

**Chapter 02: Always**

Danny opens his apartment door, and he watches Annie, who had slept in the couch. The TV was on in a basketball game at ESPN, and she was covered with a blanket.

He looked at her a few minutes. The only other occasion he'd seen her look vulnerable was the day the call announced that George had died while serving in Iraq. She and her brother don't know how his father takes the notice. That day and today she looks vulnerable, and he feels the desire of protect her. But today was different: She could die, she was in a real danger, and he almost looses her.

Danny took her in his arms and walks to his bedroom. He leaves in his bed, and cover with the blanket. Annie wakes up.

"Hey"

"You sleep here; I'll do in the couch."

"Danny, give to me the couch."

"No, you have to rest."

"Danny… stay here, I'm scared." – She begs him.

Danny hugs her: "Don't worry girl, I'm with you, nothing wrong will happen."

They fall asleep.

In the middle of the night, Annie has a night mare, its look like she was review the attack. Danny woke up and holds her: "Annie, Annie… wakes up; you're in my place, safe, I'm with you."

She opens her eyes, and finds Danny, who is looking her with a sweet smile. She puts her body against him, and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry girl, we'll fix this, everything will be ok. I promise you."

She looks him, and she lost in his blue eyes. She gives to him a quickly kiss on the tip of his chin: "Just like when we were kids." – She says.

Danny looks her: "Ann, we're not kids right now. You're a woman, I'm a man."

She put her body against him, he holds her around her waist, and caught her lips with his lips. She kisses him back, with passion, love, and tenderness.


	4. You & Me

Danny's hands careless Annie's back. She plays with his hair. They can't stop of kiss each other.

Danny looks Annie just like if he is asking permission, she close her eyes and take Danny's hands underneath her clothes. Danny takes off Annie's shirt.

She starts to kiss Danny's body, and at the same time he touch her naked skin with the tip of his fingers, trying do not touch the injuries.

Danny's kisses drops slowly and softly on Annie's neck. Their breathings become slow and synchronized. Both in front the other, naked in body and mind, start to make love.

[After a while

Annie wakes up. Danny sleeps besides her, just watching her. She gets up, puts Danny's shirt on, and finds the gift that he gives to her.

"You know me a lot, Danny." Were her thought when she finds her favorite brand of pencils and a sketch pad.

She sits in front of him and starts to draw him sleeping. Cover him with an

Angel wings. When she finish, she writes "For my angel guardian… I love you."

She left the stuff, and back to the bed. Danny still sleeps, but he hugs her. She holds him and fall asleep.

The first rays of light become to glow in NYC. Danny sleeps deeply. But some scent, some sweet scent too familiar for him wakes up.

"Annie?"

Danny walks to the kitchen. And he finds Annie cooking hot cakes, using the Danny's mom recipe.

"Hey you." she looks him and smiles. Danny walks to her and take for her waist.

"I beg your pardon? just a hello?... where is my good morning kiss?"

She looks him, holds him by his neck, and kisses him. "Good morning my dear"

Danny holds her tightly – "You scared me when I didn't find you by my side, I thought that you left me"

"Danny, why do you think that?"

"I… I don't know… may be you think that was a mistake."

She looks in to his eyes: "Danny… left you it's a mistake… Didn't try this would be a mistake."

Danny smiles and kisses her.


	5. Family Ties

"I have to do it."

"Dan… why?"

"It's your father. I respect him a lot."

"Ok, but let's do on our own way."

Danny calls his mom, and asks her for a typical Italian lunch, also he invite the Donovan's, because he have something to tell them.

Pope calls Annie to tell the invitation, but she told him that she can't go on Sunday.

(Sunday morning, Staten Island, Messer's House)

Rafaela _"Mamma"_ Messer walks around the house so nervous. She is carrying plates, dishes and other stuffs. "Pope" and "Papa" Messer help her, but they ask why Danny reunites all of them.

"Where's Annie?" – asks Rafaela Messer.

"She didn't come; she says that she will talk with Danny." – Pope answers her.

The door is open. Danny is at home.

"_Filio_" – Rafaela hugs her son.

"Hi _mamma_"

His father and Pope hug Danny.

"You look good son"

"Thanks Pope"

Chris and Patrick gives a beer to Danny: "What's up bro."

They didn't reunite together in a long time.

But Rafaela's curiosity it's more powerful: "Come on _filio_… tell us what happen?"

Danny smiles and the door bell sounds.

Chris opens the door: "Hey! Look who is here… what's up Annie"

Mamma Messer runs to hugs her: "Annie, _ma bella ragazza_" (my pretty young woman)

Annie was the daughter that she never had. It means, she loves her boys, she is happy with them, but she always wants a baby girl, but the fate gives to her the possibility to know this girl, who become in a daughter.

For Annie, didn't so hard grow up without her mom, but there's some stuff that she can't share with her brothers. And Rafaela was there.

"_Mamma Messer_, it's good to see you."

Pope walks in towards her: "I thought that you can't come."

She smiles: "Danny gives to me a powerful reason."

"Pay attention please." – Danny looks nervous, and looks pretty serious to Pope and his sons.

"I need to tell you something."

"Come on Daniel, talk!" – His mom is so nerve.

"Mr. Donovan… you're a very important person to me, and a huge backup. For the same reason, and because I respect you a lot, I want asks permission for date with Annie."

A total silence is around the room. Pope gives a look to his kids, who look pretty serious. They are very jealous with Annie. When they're younger, they scared all the guys who were visiting Annie, and she piss off with them.

Pope starts to talk: "Daniel, I know you a lot." – He gives a look to his daughter- "Danny, promise me that you take care about my little girl… I'm so glad that you're together." He smiles and hugs both.

All the people in the room start to scream, and cheer up. The happiest person is Rafaela. She always wants to Danny and Annie stay together.

Louie walks in

"What is happening here?"

"Your brother and Annie are together, we're celebrating that." – His dad answers him.

Danny gets mad, but Annie calms down: "Take it easy boy… leave it."

(In the kitchen)

Danny helps her mother to serve the dishes.

"Be careful with the ragazza… she is very important to me."

"I know_ mamma_."

Just in this moment Annie walks in to the kitchen.

"May I help _mamma Messer?_"

"_Ma bella ragazza… _keep your eye in him."

Danny looks her ugly.

"Don't worry _mamma_." – She hugs Danny – "He is the good one… yes he does."


	6. Forgive Me

A/N: Sickness but productive (I think)... What a way to start my office vacation. Sorry about delay and for my grammar mistakes (my teacher stills fighting aginst that.)

Forgive Me

_A/N: My own version of a missing scene in "On The Job"_

Annie was worried. Every time when Danny is going to be late, he calls her. But today, he wasn't call her, and Danny's phone was turn off.

The door bell rings.

"Come on, you forget your keys again…" – Annie walks to open the door, but Danny wasn't there. It was Don.

"Don? what happen?"

"Ann… Danny isn't here?"

"No… he is late… he didn't call me, and his phone is off." – Annie looks Don with angst.

"Ann… I think that you should know this."

"Come in and tell me everything." – She speaks so fast.

Don smiles her, and starts to tell her the story of that day. When he finish, she looks him worried.

"I know where's Danny will be."

"You do?"

"Yes." – She pick up her keys – "Can you carry me?"

"Let's go then."

(Don parks the car outside a bar. They find Danny's car.)

"Do you need help?"

"Thanks Don, I can handle this."

Annie left Don's car, and walks into the bar.

Danny was sitting there, drinking a beer. But he heard a voice that shocked him.

"A club soda please"

The bartender gives the glass, and asks her: "Why a woman like you is alone here?"

"My boyfriend stood me up."

Danny without looks her answered: "Maybe your boyfriend had a bad day in his work."

"That's would be true, but he should know that he can share those things with me… I'm his girlfriend… he should know that I'll be there for him."

"Maybe your boyfriend is an asshole, he doesn't deserve you, and you should leave him." – Danny stills without looks her.

Annie smiles: "But he is my asshole, and I love him." – Annie says this, and Danny can't avoid smile. – "And you… why are you here?"

"Because I had a bad day in the job… and because I'm an asshole."

Annie asks for the check, she paid and extend a hand to Danny: "Come on, I ride you home."

Danny grabs her hand. They're walking on silence.

"Annie… I…"- but she don't let talk.

"Not here Danny… we will talk at home."

Annie drove in silence. Danny looks nervous.

At the apartment, Danny can't deal with Annie's silence.

"Ann… please talks to me."

"What you want to hear Messer… I'm very piss off, I'm hurt. I almost die when I find Don staring at our door."

"Annie."

"He told me everything… look at you. An injury at your head, your clothes with blood stains. Go to the bathroom, take a shower, and I'll wash this."

Danny walks to the bathroom in silence. Annie was hurt and it was his fault. He seats over the bathtub edge.

Everything was in silence, so Annie goes to check up Danny, and she finds him half naked.

"Dan, you're getting cold."

"I made the things by the book… he shoot me."

"Danny… you was with a commotion, you run back him without backups… God, you put yourself on risk unnecessarily."

"I'm just doing the right things. Catch the guy." – Danny takes off the rest of his clothes, and walks in to the shower. Annie turns on the water. She looks him and says:

"Every day, I'm calm down because you're at the crime lab, and you're not chasing guys on field, with the risk of someone kills you… but today I feel like you didn't care this."

Annie starts to walk out, but Danny holds him.

"Don't leave me alone… please Ann."

"Daniel"

"Honey, please, I beg you… don't leave me."

Annie looks him. Danny's eyes were full of tears: "Ok."

Annie takes her clothes off, and walks to the shower. Danny puts his arms around her waist and starts to cry over her breast.

"Forgive me… I didn't want to hurt you. You don't have to think that I don't care about us… because isn't true. I love you… I need you." Danny tries to talk, but he was sobbing a lot. And he holds tightly against Annie's body.

She just holds him, and kisses his forehead

They stay there for a while… just holding each other.

Later, they are sitting over the bed. Annie checks Danny's stitches, and covered it with a little band aid.

"You're doing like an expert." – He says.

"Babe, I cut myself a lot of time when I made my scale models at the architect school."

Danny looks her hands… a few scars are there. He kisses her hands and says:

"I was alone for long time… I never knew what a relationship is until I discovered that I love you. I never had anything like this before. Forgive me for makes you feel angst, I know that I wasn't alone anymore… and I don't want to screw this."

Annie holds Danny's face between her hands: "I don't want to loose you. I'll die if something happen to you. I can't image my life without you… don't put yourself in risk anymore."

"I promise." – He says.


	7. Surprise

A/N: Well, my last days before start my last year of the magister. I will try to finish my stories before that, because this year I have to write my thesis.

Thanks for all the good words :)

* * *

Danny and Don are working.

"How are you Messer?"

"Fine… well, I lost the promotion, but I keep my job."

"Dan… Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Be gentle with Ann. That day she was really worried about you."

"Don… Can you believe that Annie and I we never had a fight, since her harassment, until yesterday"

"Come on…"

"Yes… and that was my fault. I was the responsible to put the pain in her eyes… and I don't want to be that person anymore."

"You really are in love."

Danny breaths: "Yes… I want to marry her."

"Did I listen well?" – Don was in shock.

"Yes man… I'll ask her if she wants to marry me."

(Later)

"Ann?"

Danny opens the door. The only room with lights turns on was the Ann's studio.

"Annie?"

Danny walks quietly, and finds her sleeping over her draw table.

"Hey sleeping beauty." – Danny approach to her, and looks. He knew that Annie have a deep sleep.

Danny took her in his arms, and carries her to the bedroom. He let her on the bed.

Annie talks him from her dreams: "No Danny… I have to finish that."

"No. You have to sleep well."

Danny undresses her, and puts her pajamas. After that he covered her with the blanket. Danny takes off his clothes and lay at her side. She hugs him.

"Still dreaming my girl… I'll be take care about you."

For a week and a half they were with mixed shift. Danny was working by night, and Annie works all day in a construction. They just shared a few hours over the bed, and so many days, Danny finds Annie sleeping at the studio. Other days, Annie back home earlier, and finds Danny sleeping. She lay down by his side, and they just sleep.

(At the next day)

Danny and Don were in the locker room.

"Man… do you think that she like?"

Danny shows him a ring.

"Hey bro! It's looks expensive."

"Well, my credit car back ups. Also she is an architect; she works with her hands so she has to wear something beautiful."

"You're in love man."

"Yes I do."

"Good luck man."

"Thanks bro."

That night Annie will be at home late. So Danny was planning some stuff. With mama Messer helps by the phone he cooks. Also buy roses and wine. He set the table with candles… and the only thing who says to Annie was: "Bring some dessert."

Annie opens the door. Everything is dark, but a sparkle turns on a candle.

"Danny?"

Danny turns the other candle. He was sitting besides the dinner table. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a jacket.

"I've been missing you." – Danny stands up and walks towards her.

"Danny… This is beautiful."

"No, the only thing beautiful here it's you." – He kisses her just like it would be the last time.

"Come here beautiful lady. Sits with me, and enjoy the diner that I specially made for you."

Danny turns on the music. And after the dinner they start to dance.

"I'm so glad that I finish my week of night's shifts."

"Finally we back to our normal schedules." – She answered.

"I've missing you so much."

"So do I Danny."

"Well… I made this to show you how much I care about you… and I'll never let you go."

"Danny"

"Shh… I made a mistake, I caused you pain. But I don't want to do that again."

"Danny, stop with that… that was over."

"Ok, but I have to do something more."

"What?"

Danny whispers in her ear

"Ann Donovan… would you marry me?"

Danny walks out two steps, and knelt down, showing the blue box with a diamond ring.

"Annie… will you become in my wife?"

Annie was in shock. Her hands were shaking, and she lost her voice.

Danny looks her: "Ann?"

Annie knelt down, and just nods her head. With a whisper she says: "Yes… I want to marry you."

Danny holds their hands. His hands were shaking too. He puts the ring and kisses her.


	8. Our Day, Our Beginning

It's a sunny day in Staten Island.

Danny wakes up in his old childhood room. He sits on his bed, and looks at the window. A few cars are parking outside Donovan's house.

He smiles. He looks at the window of Annie's room. Her curtains are closed. "She is still sleeping" – he says.

Danny checks his suit, and the rings. Someone knocks the door.

"Danny?"

"Come on dad"

His old man come in. "Hi son… did you have a good night?"

"Yes dad… it was a good night."

"The night before the wedding with your mother, I was so nervous. The things are different before… Your grandfather never let me holds your mom's hand at his place… Anyway... (He sighs) Danny… I know that I wasn't a present father since you're at the academy… but… I'm so proud of you. I didn't tell you much, but I love you boy… I wish that you will be happy with Annie." – They give a big hug.

"Thanks Dad… your words meant for me a lot."- Danny has his eyes with tears, like his dad too.

Meanwhile at Donovan´s house

Megan is running to her aunt room.

"Auntie Annie, Auntie Annie… you have to wake up."- The little girl jumps over Annie's bed.

"Meggie… come on… let me sleep just a few minutes."

"No… you have to dress up… it's your wedding!"

Annie sits and hugs her niece: "It's true, it's my wedding day… and you are my lady of the flowers"

They giggle.

From downstairs, pope calls them: "Girls… breakfast… ready!"

"Yeah! the hotcakes form pappa" Meg says, and runs to the kitchen.

Pope goes upstairs to talk with Annie.

"I bring you something" – Pope was carrying two little boxes. – "This is from Rafaella… something borrow "-He gives a little blue pin with a St. Gennaro's face. – "And this is from me and your mom" – Pope opens the box and gives to her a silver rosary – "That´s the one that your mom used at our wedding day." – Pope's eyes are full of tears.

"Dad… this is beautiful" – Annie's eyes are with tears too. – "Why don't you delivered this before?"

"Because your mom makes me promise her, that I give this on your wedding day… not before."

Pope hugs her: "My little girl, I wish you the best in your new life with Daniel"

"Thanks dad." – She hugs him.

The garden of the chapel was full of flowers.

Danny is waiting for his bride talking with Chris, Patrick and Don, who is carrying the rings.

"No regrets Messer?" – Patrick asks him seriously.

"Man… I'm here… she is late now." – Danny sounds worried.

"Take it easy Danny… she is here." Don says.

And there is she… holding his father arm. Danny looks her and smiles.

He was wearing a grey suit, with a blue sky tie. His face glows.

Annie wears a nice white dress and a jacket, with the pin of St. Gennaro's face. In her arms, she is carrying her mom's rosary and two white tulips.

Megan starts to walk, spreading the petals over the floor. The wedding is beginning.

It was a simple ceremony… family and friends. The Messer's, The Donovan's, a few friends of college and work for Annie, and Don with Angell, Stella with Mac, Sheldon with a nice lady, and Lindsay and Adam, for Danny's side.

"Be careful with my girl" – says Pope at the moment that he gave the arm of Annie to Danny.

"I will care about her forever." – He answered him.

Annie looks Danny to his eyes: "We got each other… we don't need anymore." – She smiles.

"That's true babe, that's true."

The preacher looks them, and he starts the ceremony.


	9. Enough

Run Silent, Run Deep V. 2.0.

A/N: This chapter has scenes from "Run Silent, Run Deep". I tried to transcript those scenes with the CC from my DVD set.

Everything it's normal until the scene that Lindsay discovered that the DNA from the cigarette matches with Danny's DNA.

"Mac you got a second?" – Danny walks in to the Mac's office.

"What is it Danny?"

"Lindsay got back the DNA from the cigarette butt. It came back to internal control sample. The DNA on the cigarette butt is mine."

"You know what you say to me is testimony" – Mac looks him seriously.

"Mac I do not need a boss right now… all right? I need a friend all right? I'm a big trouble here, just hear me out?"

Danny was nervous. He walks around the room. He can't keep quiet.

"Tell me everything"

"My older brother Louie is a Tanglewood boy. He´s been running with sonny Sassone for god knows how long. But, like I said before, I never ran with those guys, except that one night. It was the summer of 1991, 15 years ago my brother Louie calls me up, he says him and a couple of Tanglewood boys they're going down to Atlantic City to party and gamble whatnot. Like an idiot I go. Needless to say we never got to Atlantic city ended up in a parking lot at Giants stadium"

(Flashback with the scenes that we know)

"When I try to stop Sassone, Louie beats me at the face: "Take off, hit the road" "Get out of here, hit the road D. You embarrass me in front of my boys?" Get out of here you're a disgrace, get out of here!"

(Back to the lab)

Danny sits down: "The things between my brother and I were never the same after that one night, Mac. He calls me up a couple days later, he tells me though they left that kid off in a bad neighborhood and went down to Atlantic City as planned."

Danny looks anger: "How could he do that to me… he always showed off in front of sonny. But my brother Mac is not a murderer."

Mac looks him at the eye: "The fact is right now Danny you're the murderer. Your cigarette butt was in that hole. How did it there?"

"I don't know, I swear on my mother I don't know" – Danny was really worried. - "Louie was always bumming cigarettes from me back then bit I swear to god that I never took one step into that stadium never "

Mac breaths and says: "I believe you; unfortunately the evidence is telling us a different story. I'm going to help you, but you're going to help me, so I have no choice. You will be placed on modified assignment; the duty captain will relieve you. You'll be assigned to a desk, no gun, no shield. At some point he's going to want to talk to us both. You'll be assigned to the rubber gun squad .You sit at your desk; you keep your mouth shut until the evidence corroborates your story. One more thing Does anybody can corroborate your story?"

"Yes… Annie, and her family. After the fight I go to their place… I needed talk with someone"

"I will interrogate them"

"Ok, but please you should pick up Annie at the airport, she is flying from Chicago... I want to protect her from this. I have two more that I have to take care"

Danny stands up, and waits for the officer on duty. Mac was thinking

"Flack would go talk with your father in law."

"Ok, Ok. He is at the high school right now."

(At the airport)

Mac was waiting for Annie. She calls him: "Mac!"

"Hi Annie, good to see you"

"Mac… Danny sends me a text message… what's wrong?"

"Annie, would you tell me what happened in Danny's life 15 years ago?"

"Ah… when Danny and Louie fought. Mac, what is happening?"

"You first"

They climb at the car. Annie puts the seat belt, and starts to talk.

"That night I saw Danny go out with Louie and some Tanglewood boys. That was weird, because Danny never go out with them… in fact he didn't like the Tanglewood boys, but he admired his older brother until that day."

(Flashback)

"_My brothers and I are playing basket on our ground. Around 11 PM Danny's car parks on our garden. Danny jumps down and asks for my dad. His eyes are full of tears."_

"_My dad goes downstairs and says: Guys, keep playing outside. Annie helps me with an ice bag"_

"_Daddy and Danny lock down at the desk. My brothers still playing the game and I fill the bag at the kitchen… some minutes later they came out._

"_Annie, stay with Danny in the living room, put ice until the inflammation down."_

"_Yes daddy."_

(End Flashback)

Mac and Annie are talking at the Mac's office.

"The hit on Danny's face was huge. But the hit at his heart was biggest. That was the first time in my life that I saw pain in Danny's eyes"

"Why do you say this?"

(Flashback)

_Annie sits on the couch. Right next to Danny: "Come here, lay down" – she says._

_Danny puts his head over Annie's legs. She puts the ice bag over his cheek._

"_Can I ask you what happen?"_

"_I fought against Louie… he invited me to go out with his friends, but after a while he hit me at the face. He choose go out with those Tanglewood boys."_

"_You know how Louie is"_

"_He humiliated me Ann"_

"_Danny, but you come back here… you stop the fight and leave him there, and you didn't hit him back, so that makes you a big person."_

"_It's enough Annie"_

"_I don't understand you"_

"_Louie is dead for me"_

"_Danny, it's your brother"_

"_No… a brother takes care about you and protects you, like you and your siblings… a brother didn't beats you in front of other guys."_

"_Danny"_

"_No Annie, I decided… I will go to the police academy."_

"_What?"_

"_I filled my papers yesterday; I just have to send them"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes… I want to be a good man… I don't want to be a number on the Staten Island statistics."_

"_Ok Danny… you will be a good cop… Officer Messer"_

(End of flashback)

Annie smiles: "When I said that… Danny smile again that night. We stay over my couch all night long. Now Mac, it's your turn."

Mac sighs: "Salvador Zabo commits suicide… He calls me and talks about a dead body on the Giants Stadium. We find the body and a cigarette butts with Danny's DNA."

"No Mac, you got to be kidding me… this can't be happening" – Annie touch her stomach.

"Ann… a detective takes declaration to your father… that would help"

**CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY-CSI:NY**

(Everything runs like in the episode until the scene when Flack talks with Mac)

Mac was talking with Annie. Flack arrives

"Hey Mac, dispatch just called. Someone did a hospital job on Louie Messer, Danny's brother. Beat him within an inch of his life. EMS said he wasn't breathing at the scene."

"Where is Danny?"

"I don't know" – answered Flack.

Mac and Annie jumps up the chair. And go to the hospital.

(At the same time in the hospital)

Danny arrives at the hospital. He jumps down to his car and runs to the Louie's gurney.

"Louie, Louie… can you hear me"

"Louie. Who did this to you? Don't you die on me Louie… not now!!"

(Few minutes later at the waiting room of the hospital)

Flack, Mac, Lindsay and Annie walks fast at the hallway. Annie finds her husband: "Danny"

Danny looks her. He runs and hugs her: "Thank God baby… he stills on surgery"

"Mac told me everything… Danny, we going to get out of this… don't worry."

Mac tells Lindsay some instructions about the personal stuff of Louie.

Danny was seat. Annie is by his side, holding his hand. Danny gives a caress over Ann's belly. Flack notices that.

Mac tells to Flack: "You stay here with Danny, make sure this doesn´t escalate, I don't want the Tanglewood boys seek him out, or him seeking them out."

"We're not going everywhere. Trust me."

"Don't worry guys… if I were alone, maybe I go to seek those guys, but… I have my own family to care." Danny puts his hand over Annie's belly.

"Why you didn't say before?" – asks Mac.

"We are waiting the ultrasound… we just have a home pregnancy test… Mac I swear to you… I'm not going anywhere." – Danny looks serious, Annie smiles.

(A few hours later)

"Dan… I go to the coffee shop; I will be waiting for mamma, your dad, and pope." – says Annie

"Go sweetheart… Flack, can you go with her? … I will go talk with Louie." - He kisses her.

"Don't go anywhere Messer" – flack smiles.

Danny walks in to the Louie's room, and starts to talk with him. After that he walks outside for fresh air, and finds Mac. Danny can't avoid cry, and Mac comforts him.


End file.
